Star Trek: Revolution, Book 1
by Auron Grande
Summary: The USS-Revolution-C. The first Starfleet vessel assigned the task of long range exploration with thanks to the new Quantum Slipstream Drive. Because of the new drive, they can travel further and faster. So, a new kind of exploration has been put forwards. the first ever long term journey around the Galaxy itself. What new races and technology will they find?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Shall we go?**

A Danube Runabout left Earth and into space before turning and heading for the Space-station. The large mushroom shaped Space-station sat in high orbit of Earth with several ships moving too and from it. As the Runabout got closer, the sheer size dwarfed the little ship. Eventually a docking bay opened and the little ship entered and landed alongside two other Danube's, and even a Delta Flyer Class ship.

The side door of the runabout opened and several people exited to be greeted by an Ensign who directed everyone towards a door at the back with instructions to go to the Visitors Desk for processing. Everyone did so.

The Starfleet crew in the group allowed the few civilians to go ahead of them before finally being processed by the clerk. She was about to tell them where to go when an Officer strolled over to them. He was a Romulan male, a rarity in Starfleet since the collapse of the Romulan Empire since the death of Shinzon.

The Commander handed a Padd over to the clerk. "Have my new crew-members arrived?" the Clerk accepted the Padd. The Commander looked at the other Officers. "Sorry for cutting in."

"No problem sir." the Cardassian woman smiled.

"Yes sir, two of your new Officers are right here." the clerk gestured to the Cardassian and Klingon women who stood next to each other.

The Commander accepted his Padd back and looked at them. "So, you must be Lieutenants Gilora Taselle and Grylka."

"Sir." Grylka the Klingon responded firmly.

"I am sir." Taselle the Cardassian replied politely.

"I am Aev Jamar. You're the last two of our Command Staff. Either you arrived early or I'm late, it matters not, at least you're here. Follow me." he turned and walked back the way he came.

The quietly walked down several corridors, using a turbo-lift to get to another deck and then some more corridors. Eventually they came to the viewing deck where people can look out into the core of the station where one or more ships are usually docked. There was a Steamrunner and Sao Paulo in the distance, but the nearest ship was quite a sight.

Aev saw them looking. "That is our ship, registration NCC-82623, the USS Revolution. She's the third to carry the name."

"By the looks of her, she's a Rademaker is she not?" Taselle asked politely.

"She is. The Revolution here is finishing her retrofits before we leave for our mission." he turned and headed for a door with them in tow.

"So, what sort of refits is she having sir?"

"She's been outfitted with a MKII Quantum Slipstream Drive, a newer Warp Core, improved Phaser Arrays and shield grid. The scanners have been fine tuned some more. Basically, she's getting an overhaul. However, she's been made to be more general instead of specialised." they turned down a corridor which was actually the extendible gangway leading to the ship herself. "She is also being provided with two Yellowstone Runabouts."

"So, this exploration journey is actually happening." Grylka chimed in.

"Of course."

They eventually arrived on the ship. The crew was bustling about but they stopped to move aside when they got near.

"So, what speeds can she do?" Taselle asked politely.

"At warp, she can top out at 9.97 and has a maximum cruise of 7.2. At Slipstream, she is faster than the MKI." Aev replied.

"Ah yes. The MKI is the prototype renamed because it worked well. So the MKII is basically the equivalent of going from warp 1 to warp 2 am I right?"

"That is correct." Aev stopped and looked at Grylka. "I don't mean to be rude, but you're rather quiet for a Klingon."

Grylka flashed her teeth. "I only really talk when I need to, or want to. I'm more observant than other Klingons."

"Let me guess. You prefer for your opponent to make his move and you counter."

"You would make a good training partner." they continued walking.

Entering a turbo-lift, Aev commanded the computer to take them to the Bridge. It took them about fifteen seconds to reach the bridge. Exiting onto the Bridge, Grylka and Taselle noticed that the Bridge was three tiered instead of the usual one or two tiers. They had in fact entered directly onto the middle tier.

The lower tier had the view-screen and two consoles, pilot and navigation. Separating the lower from middle tier was a couple of ramps on either side and a single console in the middle. In the centre of the middle tier was a half boxed in area with three seats. Either side of the boxed area were two more ramps leading to the upper tier. Standing immediately behind the Captain's box you have immediately to the left, the Tactical and Security console along with the door leading round to the conference room. Behind Tactical is the Engineering section. In the centre of the back wall is a ship overview. To the left of the overview screen is the Science and Operations consoles. But a door leading to the conference room separated them. The final door on the middle tier was to the Captain's Ready Room.

Crew were working away on the Bridge when a woman noticed them. "XO on the Bridge."

"Is she in her Ready Room Claire?" Aev glanced at the door opposite where the entered from.

"Yes she is sir." Claire stepped down from the upper tier. "So are these my new colleagues?" she smiled.

Aev gestured at them. "This is Gilora Taselle and Grylka, Daughter of M'Var. This is Claire Thompson, our Chief of Operations."

Claire shook hands with Taselle. "Are those Bajoran _d'ja pagh_?" she gestured to Taselle's right ear.

"Yes they are." she smiled.

"I bet there's a story behind a Cardassian wearing one."

"I can tell you over a drink some time."

"Sure." Claire turned to Grylka and gripped her by the fore-arm before speaking Klingon to her. Grylka smiled and replied in Klingon as well.

Letting go of Grylka's arm Claire looked at Aev. "Well, I got work to get back to. So pardon me." she turned and returned to the upper tier.

Aev went over to the door to the Ready Room and pressed the door chime. A woman's voice responded to tell them they can enter. The Ready Room was fairly spacious. Standing with the door to their back, the left wall had a window looking out into space with a bench beneath it. To the left of the door was a replicator. At the back wall was the Captain's desk with a couple of fixed chairs in front of it. The right wall was covered with several paintings of Starships.

The Captain was sat at her desk which also doubled as a console. She gestured for them to wait a moment as she finished doing something on her desk before looking up at them. As she lifted her head her hair fell back and revealed her left ear which was pointed at the tip. She smiled lightly. "So, you two must be my new science and tactical officers." it wasn't a question.

"Yes ma'am."

The Captain got up and walked around to them. "I'm T'Maire Connor. Captain of the Revolution. I welcome aboard." she looked at Aev. "I haven't received a report from Simon down in Engineering yet. Could you go and find out please?"

"Of course Captain." he turned and returned to the Bridge.

"I have already logged that you're aboard and under my command. I would suggest that you familiarise with the layout of the ship, but you need to first see the Chief Doctor. Protocol you know." her console chimed and she sighed. "Man, I never knew retrofits required so much reports." as she head back round to sit at her desk "You're dismissed."

They both left the Ready Room.

* * *

Sickbay was a fair sized place. The main room contained seven beds with a windowed office to one-side. Past the office was an isolated room used for major surgery. There was also a medical replicator and a storage area for supplies.

The door slid open and both Grylka and Taselle entered. There were several medical staff and a single engineer working. A nurse came up to them. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Where is the Chief Doctor?" Grylka asked firmly.

The nurse looked over to a woman standing at a cupboard checking supplies. "Doctor T'Van. There's a couple of ladies here to see you." she called out.

The Vulcan woman looked over at them and with a passive expression walked over to them. "I am Doctor T'Van. How may I help you?"

"We were told by the Captain to come and see you. We're new..." Taselle started to reply.

"Of course. You must be the final staff members." T'Van offered the Padd she was holding to the nurse. "Could you continue checking the supplies for me please?"

The nurse accepted the Padd. "Of course Doctor." she walked over to the cupboard where T'Van was at.

"I better double check your medical records then. Please follow me." she led them into the office where she sat down and started working on her console. "So, you are Grylka and Gilora Taselle. Am I correct?" they agreed. "Now then, let me see." she worked away. "It appears that I have your complete medical records. Your medical history is interesting. How should we refer to you? As Gilora, or Taselle?"

"Gilora is my family name, but you may refer to me by whichever name you prefer."

"Lieutenant Gilora it is then." she pressed a few more buttons. "Your medical history is a little short Lieutenant Grylka. I take it that is because Klingon's are not as thorough with their medical record keeping?"

"That is correct Doctor." Grylka replied firmly.

"Well then, I will just have to make do with records created by Starfleet Medical." she pressed a few more buttons. "Before I file your records, I have one question for you two. Between you last check-up and your arrival here. Have you had any problems?"

"No." Grylka replied firmly.

"I am feeling a little tired, but that may be down feeling a little hungry." Taselle replied.

T'Van stood and grabbed a medical tricorder from next to the window. "Let me be the judge of that." she ran the tricorder over Taselle. "When did you last eat?"

"It must have been about seven hours ago. Sorry, but I hadn't the chance for a meal yet."

T'Van tapped some buttons on the tricorder. "Before I can allow you to start your duties, you are to go to the canteen for a meal." she looked at Grylka. "Have you eaten anything recently?"

"I had the Final Feast before coming here to start my new assignment."

"I have heard of that Klingon ritual. Although I do not approve of some gorging themselves like that, I am satisfied that you have at least eaten something." she put the tricorder down. "Grylka, you may go and deal with your duties. Gilora, get something to eat first, then you have my permission to start your duties. I will be informing Commander Jamar. Is there anything else?" when they didn't reply. "You may leave then."

Just as they started to leave the door leading to the corridor opened and a man came in, but he was being held up by Commander Jamar and another man. The man was injured and weak. His left arm was burnt along with his uniform.

T'Van grabbed her tricorder again and went out to meet them. "What is the emergency?"

"He electrocuted himself as he was working replacing some wiring just down the corridor." the man other than Aev replied.

"Lay him on a bed. I will have examine him. What is his name?"

"I'm not sure Doc'. He's one of the maintenance crew from the station. He's not one of ours."

"Understood." Once the man was laid down, she sedated him and then activated the bio-scanner which closed over him. Once the scan had finished she called a nurse over and gave her instructions on what to do before going to the Commander.

"What happened to him? Did he cross some wires or something?" the Lieutenant stood next to Aev asked.

"He probably did, but he would not have known his mistake."

"What do you mean? It would have been obvious if you were going to cross wires."

"The scanner has detected signs that he had a momentary seizure just before the accident. That would be what caused the accident."

The Lieutenant looked shocked. "I'm sorry. I was jumping to a conclusion." he took a few deep breaths. "It has been a busy day."

"I will inform Starbase medical of the situation and have him transported over to them." T'Van looked at Aev.

"What are you doing with him now?" Aev asked.

"We are stabilizing him. I was going to heal him completely. However, because he is not a member of our crew, but rather working for the Starbase, it would be best to let them take care of him. I will also ask them to compensate for the use of our supplies on him."

"He is in your hands then Doctor." Aev turned and saw Taselle and Grylka stood watching. "You two are here?"

"I had just handled their records just before you came in. Gilora is under orders to have a meal before she starts her duties, but Grylka can start them right away." T'Van spoke up before they could respond.

"Understood. You may continue." he gestured for them to leave. However, he remembered something. "Oh right. Before you go, let me introduce our Chief Engineer." Aev gestured at the man next to him. "This is Simon Johanson."

Simon stepped up to them and shook their hands. "Pleasure to meet you. I hope we'll get along well." he looked at Aev. "If you'll excuse me, I have work to do." with that he left the med-bay.

"You're excused." Aev gestured to Grylka and Taselle.

* * *

The canteen was a large area. Along one-side was a large viewing window looking out into space. One corner was isolated from the rest by two partition walls. There was a gap between one wall and the window, and halfway round was another gap. This area simply had sofas and chairs. It was an area where people can just talk. At both ends of the canteen was a door each. In the middle opposite the window was a kitchen area.

Taselle walked up to the kitchen counter. There was someone moving about. "Hello. Whose in there?"

"Ah. Those useless..." A woman's voice came back from inside a cupboard. She stepped back and closed the doors. It was a Ferengi woman wearing a colourful blazer and trousers. "May I help you?" she walked over to Taselle whilst smacking her hands together.

"Is something the matter? You sounded upset a moment ago."

"Oh, that. Nothing major. Just the idiots from the station who stocked the kitchen just shoved everything in. No organisation whatsoever. So now then. What can I do for you?"

"I've been ordered to get something to eat before I go on duty."

"Of course. So what would you like?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe something Bajoran?"

"It will have to be replicator food. I'm still tidying my kitchen." she led Taselle to the replictors next to the kitchen area.

"So you must be the cook for the journey."

"Amongst other duties yes. I work sort of like a quartermaster if you will. Cooking, managing ship supplies, clothing, and so on." she pressed a few buttons on the replicator. "How about Hasperat with Kava salad and Red Leaf Tea?"

"That sounds fine thank you." The Ferengi woman ordered the food, handing the plates to Taselle whilst she carried the hot drink. Taselle placed the plates down on a table. "Thank you. Sorry, what was your name?"

"I never told you. I'm Pelva." with that she walked away.

* * *

Captain Connor was sat in her seat on the Bridge with Commander Jamar to her right and Lt Commander T'Van to her left. Grylka was immediately behind her with all of the other Bridge Officers at their stations.

"Is everything ready? Has all of the Station Staff left our ship?" T'Maire glanced at Aev.

Aev stood and looked round the Bridge. "Thompson, have the Station crew left?"

"They have sir."

"Grylka, make sure the air-lock is shut and inform Starbase Command that they can retract the gangway."

Grylka pressed several buttons on her console. "Air-lock is secure, sending message to Starbase Command now." a moment later her console chimed. "Gangway being retracted now sir." there was another chime. "Incoming communication from Admiral Brown."

"On screen." The Captain replied. The main screen flashed up with an old woman Admiral. "Hello Admiral. What do we have this pleasure for?"

The Admiral smiled. "Can't an old Ship Captain call to wish you luck with your journey."

"Of course Admiral."

Aev sat back down.

The Admiral smiled again. "Please patch me through to the entire ship."

Without looking the Captain gestured for Grylka to do so.

Grylka pressed a couple of buttons. "Done."

The Admiral closed her eyes for a moment. "To the crew of the USS-Revolution-C. I am Admiral Sarah Brown, current commander of this Starbase. As you know, the Revolution has just finished her retrofits with new drives, sensors, weapons and more. She has been crewed with great people from Starfleet, no matter their rank or origin."

She took a deep breath. "With your new drive system, the Revolution is one of several ships able to travel farther, faster than other ships. It is sad that not all ship classes can currently be outfitted with a Quantum Slipstream Drive, for technical reason that I won't get into. This means that so few ships can do what you have been assigned to do. In fact, the Revolution is the only ship assigned this job."

Taking a deep breath again. "Exploration. Exploration in a way that we could not do before. With thanks to the USS-Voyager and her crew who ended up stranded in the Delta Quadrant, and their journey to return home, they gained this technology, and the knowledge on how to travel such distances. We bring you to your mission. You will be doing an extended exploration of our Galaxy, not unlike Voyager, you will be travelling further and faster."

Another breath. "Your mission will be to circumnavigate the entire Galaxy, starting from here, through the Alpha Quadrant, then the Gamma, onto the Delta and finally Beta Quadrant. Along the way, you will explore, meet new civilisations, and go where no man has gone before. From all of us at Starfleet, we wish you good luck, and god speed." The Admiral then cut off the transmission.

"OK then people!" the Captain rubbed her hands in anticipation. "Shall we go?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Journey's Beginning**

"Ensign Chalen." Aev spoke up from his seat next to the Captain. "Take us out steady. Manoeuvring thrusters only."

"Yes sir." the male Bajoran replied from his seat. He keyed commands into his console. "Bringing the thrusters online. Plotting course. Starbase Command is opening the bay doors for our departure. We're now moving out."

Outside, the Revolution moved away from its position and edged towards the large docking bay door. Eventually it glided smoothly through the doors and out into open space.

Ensign Chalen keyed away on his console. "Bringing impulse engines online. Taking us up to one-quarter impulse speed." he looked over his head towards the Captain. "What's the course Ma'am?"

"To start with, is the Corback nearby?" T'Maire spoke up.

"Checking for ship registrations in the area." Grylka spoke up. "Confirmed. The Corback is nearby. USS-76222."

"Bring us alongside her."

"Yes Ma'am." Chalen started working away on his console.

"Captain, are you..." Aev stopped himself when T'Maire smiled lightly.

The Revolution pulled alongside another ship sat in space. There was enough of a distance between them that anyone who looked out of a window could see the other ship. That other ship was the Corback, a Steamrunner class vessel.

"Incoming communication from the Corback." Claire chimed in.

"On screen." replied T'Maire.

A male Vulcan appeared on screen. His passive look stared at them. "Captain Connor. What can we do for you?"

T'Maire smiled. "Come now Serran. Can't I have one last look at my old ship before leaving? After all, we did go through a lot back in the Dominion War."

"I understand. Through those difficult times, we learned a great deal." Captain Serran replied calmly.

"Jolan'tru Serran. I heard that you were promoted to Captain the Corback after T'Maire was reassigned." Aev spoke up.

"You have also been promoted quicker than I expected. I knew that you would eventually reach the rank you are now, but not for another few years." Serran put his finger tips together.

"I will take that as a compliment."

"Now that you're the Captain Serran, take good care of the Corback and she will help you through tough times like always. Also, don't forget what I taught you." T'Maire spoke up.

"I remember it quite well Captain. It may be logical to come up with solutions to a problem, but it is not illogical to think outside of the box, as the correct solution may well be outside that very box."

"You remember it well Serran."

"Before you leave on your journey, you have permission to come aboard for a final walk of her decks."

T'Maire shook her head. "I'm quite happy seeing her from here. Besides, I've got a painting of her in my Ready Room. I also know that she is in good hands."

"Understood Captain." Serran put his right hand up in the Vulcan gesture. "Have a safe journey. Live long and prosper."

T'Maire also put her right hand up in the Vulcan gesture. "Live long and prosper my friend." she then gestured for the channel to be closed which Grylka complied.

"Chalen, set course for the other side of the Alpha Quadrant." Aev spoke up. He looked at the T'Maire. "The very edge of the Galaxy should be a fine start."

"Of course." T'Maire replied.

"Bring the Slipstream Drive online. "Gilora, we need maximum sensors recording whilst in Slipstream."

"Of course sir, but bear in mind that sensors will be limited due to the speed we will be travelling at." Taselle replied.

"Thank you for reminding me. I almost forgot about that."

"From the speeds we will be travelling at, the sensors will be picking up the equivalent of glances. Unless something draws big attention, you will need to keep your eye on the ball Lieutenant. Also, we will not always be travelling in Slipstream." T'Maire spoke up. "This is an exploration mission. We will be travelling to an area of the Galaxy in Slipstream. Once there, we will be having a look around before Slipstreaming to the next area. However, if anything grabs our attention whilst in Slipstream, then we'll drop to impulse and have a look."

"Understood Captain." Taselle replied.

T'Maire pressed a couple of buttons on the arm of her chair to activate ship-wide comms. "This is the Captain speaking. Ready yourselves. Our mission is now beginning." she ended the channel.

"Chalen. Engage Slipstream." Aev spoke up.

The Revolution moved away. The whole ship seems to glow as if blue waves of water flowed over its surface before it jumped as if into warp speed. However, once it reached a high enough speed, space around the ship appeared to form a tunnel.

"Sensors are active and gathering data." Taselle spoke up.

T'Maire stood and looked at Aev. "You have the Bridge."

"Understood." he sat in the centre seat.

T'Maire stepped into the nearest turbo-lift. "Engineering." the computer chimed to acknowledge the command and closed the door. There was the usual hum as the lift travelled to its destination. When the doors opened she stepped out into a corridor where she walked for about ten meters before turning and entering through another door.

Engineering was a long dual-floored place. Basically, it occupied two decks. Where the Captain entered was the fore of Engineering. It was longish with a console like table in the middle which showed an overview of the ship, a lot like the central screen at the rear of the Bridge. There were also consoles on either side of the area. Beyond this section was the Warpcore in a circular area. There were more consoles and accesses to Jeffrie-tubes spaced around the core. Several crew-members were either working away on consoles, sticking their heads into Jeffrie-tubes or walking about.

"What can we do for you Captain?" a crewman walked over to her.

"Just doing my rounds. Where is he?" she replied.

"The Chief?" the crewman pointed to the upper area round the Warpcore. "You'll find him at his desk Ma'am."

"Thank you." she walked to the left of the core and called down an elevator. Stepping onto it, she was about press the button to go up when a crewman called over to hold the lift.

"Thank you Ma'am." the crewman spoke over the small container she was carrying.

"You're welcome." T'Maire pressed the button to go up. She let the crewman off first before going over to a console where Simon Johanson was sat working.

At the corner of his eye he saw someone walking over to him. Looking up he saw who it was. "Hello Captain. What brings you to this neck of the ship?"

"Just doing my rounds. Is there anything wrong with that?" she cocked her head to the side a little.

"No, not really. I heard that you had a habit of walking round the various departments when there is a low in activity." he keyed away on his console a little more and then stood up, grabbing a Padd whilst he was at it. "There isn't much to report if that's what you're after. Everything is working. We're just tidying up. Spit and polish if you will." he led her back to the elevator. "You can help if you want?"

The Captain was about to respond when she was called over the intercom by Aev. She tapped her comm-badge. "This is the Captain."

"_Just to let you know that we are now coming upon DS9. Would you like us to drop out of Slipstream for a passing look before entering Cardassian space?_"

"Might as well. Stop by Bajor first. Taselle might want to have a quick look of her home as well."

"_Understood. Bridge out._" the comm ended.

"I'll continue my rounds, but I will stop by the canteen first."

Simon shrugged. "Your choice." he walked away and started talking to a couple of crew-members.

T'Maire left Engineering and entered another turbo-lift and went to deck 5. Decks 5 through 8 are for living areas; crew quarters, canteen, etc. She eventually entered the canteen which are fairly empty. Pelva was moving about in the kitchen, an engineer was working on a replicator and two others were talking to each other. A quick glance at the viewing window showed Bajor before it moved out of sight as the ship left orbit. A few minutes later DS9 came into view.

On the Bridge Aev was looking at DS9 on the view-screen. The Defiant was docked on its outer-ring. A Keldon was in orbit of DS9 as well.

"We're being hailed by DS9." Grylka spoke up.

"On screen." Aev replied.

The screen changed to a Bajoran woman in Starfleet uniform. "This is DS9 Fleet Command. We don't have you on record for arranged arrival. Please state the nature for why you're here."

"I am First Officer Aev Jamar of the Revolution. I apologise for a sudden arrival. We are merely passing through on our mission."

"Please state the nature of your mission."

Aev looked at Claire. "Please send them a copy of our mission."

"Yes sir." she replied and worked away on her console.

A moment later the console in front of the Bajoran woman chimed. She pressed a couple of buttons and read what was on screen. He eyes widened for a moment. "Please hold a moment." the screen cut off. A moment she came back. "It appears that you have a long journey ahead of you. You flight plan is a little lacking. I take it that you will be taking things as they come?" It was almost a statement. "It says here that you will be travelling beyond Cardassian space. Would you like a copy of their star charts, or do you already have a copy?"

"Do you have up to date charts?"

"Of course. Cardassia is receiving Federation support since the War. Supplies pass through here and dropped off to areas in their space. However, in emergencies, supplies are taken directly to where they are needed. An up to date star chart helps."

"I understand. We will happily accept a copy then."

"I will have the charts sent over immediately. May the profits guide you."

"May the profits guide us all." Taselle and Chalen spoke up in unison.

The Bajoran woman looked in surprise and saw Chalen at the helm and was even more surprised at Taselle and then bowed lightly when Taselle showed her d'ja pagh before ending the channel.

After a short while the Revolution turned away from DS9 and after moving a distance away re-entered slipstream.


End file.
